The Cruise of Doom
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Several demigods are called on a quest to find out what is happening to a magical cruise that is slowly losing it's magic. What happens when the ten of them are forced to act like a family, even going so far as to decide who is the Mommy, Daddy and the kids. Read and review, and I'll be so happy. Summary is horrible, I know.
1. See Percy at the Beach

**Hi, guys. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't flame and be mean, but constructive criticism is gratefully accepted! I'm really sorry if I end up forgetting that I have a story on fanfiction, but I'm not the best at remembering my past stories. Okay, author's note is over. **

Annabeth's POV

Percy was coming down the path towards the beach in a big huff, and I was positive that the Stoll's had totally done something to him. Only Percy could have that goofy smile on his face, but still be in a huff at the same time. I realized that he was walking with someone. It was Rachel. I felt a stab of jealousy hit me, but I reminded myself that the cool redheaded oracle was one of my best friends. Chill, Annabeth.

"Hey, Percy!" I shouted, waving from the sand where I was sitting.

"Hi, Annabeth." Percy called back. I smiled and waved at Rachel. They came by me and plopped down in the sand.

"What's up? What did the unfortunate Stoll's do this time?" I asked curiously.

Percy rolled his eyes. "They drew mustaches, goatees, unibrows, and devil horns on all my pictures except one. So my pictures of Paul, Mom, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Rachel, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Frank, and Chiron are totally ruined. They only missed the one I took of you falling into ocean when we went on that cruise for a week."

I remembered that. Percy, Grover, Leo, and I had gone on a cruise because Chiron thought we needed a break from camp. The sea captain had been extremely inexperienced, because every few moments, the boat jerked and rocked. I had fallen into the ocean about six times on my first three days. By the time we left, I had refused to leave my cabin for fear that I would fall off again. Thankfully, Lord Poseidon was extremely lenient of me, and didn't kill me or anything. Mom would have a fit, but Percy, who jumped in to save me each time, did look pretty good without his shirt on… I shook my head. What was I doing thinking of Percy like that? Sure, he was my boyfriend, but we had to have limits.

"So, how's our favorite daughter of Athena doing?" Rachel questioned, dipping her feet in the water that washed up to us.

"I'm doing great." I laughed.

Percy leaned over and grabbed my hands. I knew he liked playing with my fingers, so I scooted over so that I was next to him. He had made up some kind of game for playing with my hands, and he was obsessed with it. Anytime my hands didn't have anything important in them, they found their way into Percy's game.

"So how are things with Octavian?" I asked Rachel, who was looking at us with a small, knowing smile. Instantly a frown darkened her cheery features.

"He's driving me insane. He keeps mocking me, thinking that I don't have any powers at all. Just because I can't tell the future by murdering some poor stuffed animal." Rachel complained angrily.

"Maybe he just needs to see you actually reveal one of your prophecies before he believes it. You know what they say, seeing is believing." I suggested.

Rachel snorted. "That doesn't sound like Octavian. I'm surprised, Annabeth. I was expecting you to be the first to one to hate Octavian."

I shrugged sheepishly. "I think he's just kind of desperate for friends."

"He's not doing a very good job making any friends. More is like he's trying to find a way to blackmail everybody at camp." Percy frowned.

I kissed him on the cheek. "Well, he'll never find anything on any of us. Except maybe the Stoll's. Their list is probably a mile long. But knowing Travis and Connor, they'll have blackmail material on Octavian instead." Rachel and Percy burst out laughing.

"Hey, guys!" Leo yelled from somewhere. "Would you come back to camp now? Repeat, Jake, Percy, Rachel, Annabeth, and Drew, return to your cabins before Chiron skins your hide."

Leo had ingeniously put in a sound machine at camp, so that someone just had to speak into the microphone and their words would be heard all through Camp Half-Blood. Unfortunately, it doesn't work as great when you're working on a project with your boyfriend and Leo, who "accidently" turns on the microphone and leaves right before Percy asks you for a kiss to help him focus and forget his ADHD. I still blushed when I remembered that.

"Come on; let's go before Chiron 'skins our hides.'" Percy snickered at Leo's word choice. He kissed me, then stood up and yanked me up after him.

**Okay, so that's my first chapter of my first fanfiction that is multiple chapters. I promise I'll try to remember to update frequently, but I am on the site often, so yeah. Just hope I don't run out of steam! Thanks, and pretty please review!**


	2. Leo being Leo

**Hey, I'm back! Okay, thanks for everything and stuff, so another chapter and stuff. I say stuff way too much for an aspiring writer and stuff. LOL.**

Percy's POV

Leo was still calling our names when we got back to our cabins, so Annabeth went to go shut him up. Of course, Leo never shuts off the microphone until, like, lights off in his cabin. So his cabin always went to bed the earliest to save everyone else's sanities. Anyways, we heard the entire conversation.

"Leo, we're here, you can quit calling us." Annabeth sounded over the system.

"Were Drew and Jake with you?"

"No, but I saw them on our way back. You can stop calling for them, too."

"Fine. So what were you guys doing? Were you busy making out or something?"

"NO!" Annabeth roared so loud, it almost broke my window.

"Okay. Cool. I didn't really want to know that much, anyway. So, do you think Jake and Drew are together?"

"Turn the microphone off if you want to gossip, and then go hang out with some Aphrodite child!" Annabeth growled.

"I'm taking that as a no…OW! Okay, okay, I get the hint." Leo's voice left. Rachel giggled uncontrollably.

"Leo sure knows how to get Annabeth to make a scene." I agreed.

"I'm going to head back to my cave now. Dinner is probably going to be really soon, so you should just hang out and stuff." Rachel suggested. I collapsed on the bed, and glanced over at my picture of Chiron and Grover waving at me as I left camp. Only now, thanks to the Stoll's handiwork, they had all kinds of drawings on their faces.

"Sure. I'll come by tomorrow if I have don't have anything Chiron wants me to do." I offered to walk her back, too, but she refused.

I was quiet enough, waiting for dinner. I was, in fact, so quiet, that twice Katie Gardener, a daughter of Demeter, came in to check on me. She's used to me making as much noise as possible, so whenever it's quiet, I'm either not home, or something's wrong.

I was thinking about my mom, Sally Jackson, and her recent wedding and life to Paul Blowfis. He's a great guy, really, and I like him a lot. My mom does too, so I was just wondering if I should IM them, Iris Message, or if it could wait until after dinner. Just seeing my mom would make all problems and issues cease to exist. Paul agrees with me. She's like a drug that's perfectly healthy and wonderful for you. Mom would probably not love that description.

A conch shell blew in the distance, and I stood up for dinner. The sound thingy Leo set up cackled to life, and his voice fell onto everyone listening.

"Okay campers, it is time for the only dinner you are going to get today! By the way, if anyone finds or sees a small robot that's the size of a dog, but looks human, don't touch it, it's mine. It'll probably blow up in your face if you do touch it. I'm so not responsible for any damage that it does, 'cause I warned all of you!" He broke off, thankfully.

"Leo, get off and come to dinner!" Someone snapped. It sounded like Nyssa.

"Sure thing, sister! Um, can I-" Leo began.

"No!" Nyssa growled. "Now, get off of your dumb toy and come to dinner."

"Yes, mother." Leo mumbled.

Around here, I think the camp quit listening to their conversation.

**I think I know where I'm going with this, so a little bit of my story might be OCC, and AU, but please don't stop reading just because of that. Tell me if it's good or bad, or if you have any issues with grammar, spelling or plot or ANYTHING, go ahead and review please. Thank you! **


	3. What's Happening?

**Hi, I'm back… I just realized that I haven't done a disclaimer yet. Um, yeah I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus or I swear I would be working on the Mark of Athena. Sorry, first fanfiction and stuff. I'm not really sure how this disclaimer works.**

Jason's POV

Leo was complaining about how bad Annabeth had hit him during dinner, so I hurried over to Zeus's table and sat down before he could continue. I felt really bad for all of Hephaestus's kids who were stuck listening to Leo's whining, but I was glad it wasn't me.

Octavian was sitting at one corner of the Apollo table, but he made no move to speak to anyone, and everyone else was edging away from him. I wished I could hit his ginormous head and make him see that the Greeks weren't bad or evil at all, but he was Octavian.

The huntresses were at camp for a couple of months while Lady Artemis took care of some Olympus business. My sister, Thalia, who was the leader of the Hunters, usually sits at the table for Artemis, but today she crossed over to my table. She plopped down next to me and smiled.

"Hey, Jason, how was your day today? By the way, please try to control Leo from flirting with all the Huntresses. You are so lucky I didn't blast him to Jamaica today."

"Sorry about that. I can't really keep him in check. We need the whole camp to do that. But, other than Octavian's really irritating voice every five minutes asking me to blast the Greeks, my day has been pretty good." I glanced at Leo, who was stuffing his face with whole grain lasagna.

"Oh, Chiron wants you to meet him in the Big House after dinner. You and a couple of other campers need to help him out with something." Thalia stood up and hurried over to the Artemis table before Phoebe could blast Connor Stoll to Antarctica.

I shook my head. What was wrong this time?

After dinner, as promised, I made my way to the Big House. Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Piper, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Hazel, Frank, and Nico were already in there.

"Jason's here, Chiron. Now you can finally tell us what you wanted to." Leo hopped up and down. Piper gripped his arm and forced him down.

I quietly sat down next to Percy and waited. This was the time most of camp feared. The three Greek children of the Big Three were in the same place. So far, it didn't look like anything had blown up yet. The Hermes Cabin counted down the days until this day happened.

"Chiron, begin." Annabeth suggested calmly.

Chiron cleared his throat ceremoniously. "As you can see, I have called you here today to discuss a very important matter. You all know the cruise line, Mythical Monsters. Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Leo have already been on the boat. It is only for demigods and mythical creatures, if they need a vacation from their life. They have many rules, such as no violence, and no regular mortals." He paused to take a breath.

"So?" Thalia prompted.

"So, the boat's magic is beginning to fade. Just the other day, four mortals boarded the ship, convinced it was the one they were supposed to take. There have been many fights already aboard the ship, and many more will soon follow, I fear. I need nine demigods and a satyr to go undercover as normal mortals to check it out and find out exactly what is going on aboard that boat." Chiron finished and waited for our responses.

"Sure." Percy immediately answered.

"I'm in." Annabeth agreed.

"Why not?" I mumbled.

"Sounds like fun." Leo nodded.

"I'd absolutely love to." Grover nodded.

"Okay." Nico shrugged.

"If Frank's in, then I'm in." Hazel offered.

"I'll go." Frank spoke up.

"I'd love to." Piper smiled.

"I guess I have to." Thalia glared daggers at Leo, warning him to stay away. "If only to keep you nine from messing up."

**Okay, that's for now. Tell me what you think. Do you think it should be like all of them sleeping in one room, or they should have separate rooms? I'm thinking one room, so that they can be ready for anything! Sorry. Okay, bye-bye.**


	4. The Prophecy

**Hey, so, I hope you guys reviewed if you like my story so far, or if you hate it, or whatever. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated; flamers will get what's coming to them! Okay, so let's start! Oh, wait disclaimer. I don't own PJO or HOO. Happy? Okay, NOW let's go!**

Piper's POV

Chiron turned to Rachel expectantly. She stood up, and I could see the nervousness etched on her face. She sat down again and waited.

All of a sudden, she jerked. Her eyes opened scarily, and she began to speak a prophecy.

"_You will go to the cruise of happy and joy_

_And realize it no more than a simple ploy_

_Ruins shall fall from a moment of bliss_

_All breaks yet fix by a passionate kiss."_

I shivered. I could see Annabeth across the room already trying to figure out the meaning. Rachel collapsed on the couch, and Nico quickly tended to her. After a few moments, she regained consciousness.

"What did I say this time?" Rachel questioned, after seeing our worried faces.

Jason repeated it to her.

"I'm sorry I can't decode it for you." Rachel apologized.

"You wouldn't be the oracle if you could." Percy pointed out.

Rachel smiled. "I guess that's true."

Annabeth suddenly frowned. "Wait, this is the same cruise that

Leo, Grover, Percy, and I were just on?"

"Yes." Chiron confirmed.

"So, it's with the same captain?" Annabeth continued.

Percy suddenly seemed to get what she was saying and burst out laughing. "She means, it is the same totally-not-able-to-steer-a-ship-because-passengers-keep-falling-off-the-side-and-by-passengers-we-specifically-mean-Annabeth captain?"

"Unfortunately, yes, it's the same captain. However, he now has a first mate who was a captain for a while, so he shouldn't have too many blunders this time." Chiron explained.

"I just had a thought." Hazel spoke up. "How should Nico, Jason, Thalia and I be able to go on the boat? We're kids of Lord Neptune-well, Poseidon's two brothers. Won't he sink us?"

"It's magic." Chiron replied simply. "Not even a god can interfere with this kind of old magic. As long as you children stay on the boat, and don't decide to go swimming with the dolphins or anything, you'll be safe. Well, as safe as you can be on a magical boat with mythical creatures that has all of its safety and nonviolence rules revoked."

"That's really a vivid way of making us want to go." Percy mumbled.

Leo snickered. "Yeah, Chiron has a great way of doing that."

Everyone laughed nervously.

"When do we leave?" Annabeth asked.

"You'll leave tomorrow." Chiron answered.

We all stood up.

"Remember, you're going undercover as a human family, so you come to the Big House tomorrow after breakfast, and we'll remove your demigod scent and change you up so you can actually pass for a family." Chiron suddenly smiled, and I got the feeling I wasn't going to be looking forward to whatever he had in mind.

"I hope it's not painful." Nico murmured.

I saw Hazel squeeze Frank's hand. They were really cute together, and it was obvious they had chemistry. No, that wasn't the inner-Aphrodite I have, that was me, Piper McLean. It's really true; I'm sure their meant for each other. And thank the gods, Aphrodite didn't decide to mess with their hearts and set them up with some ridiculous love triangle that we all originally thought was going to happen. No, Frank and Hazel were meant for each other.

We filed out of the big house, and I located Jason. He was waiting for me outside.

"Hey, Piper." He smiled at me, and my heart fluttered. Unlike what most people think, Aphrodite kids don't automatically know what to say or do to make people fall in love with them. We do actually have to work to steal someone's heart. Dang! Now I'm talking like a magazine!

"Hi, Jason." I murmured. I slipped my hand into his, and we started for my cabin. I wasn't exactly proud of the pink that was everywhere, or the gagging smell of perfume, but as leader, it would have to do. I can't change everything, you know.

We silently walked, both of us drowning in our own separate thoughts. I was worried about how Drew would tyrannize the Aphrodite cabin while I was away, but I knew that they could take it. We may seem weak, but we're just as strong as the Athena kids, or Hermes cabin.

At least, I hope so.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me if you want me to add anything, like if you really want to see, IDK, Annabeth falling into the ocean and Percy saving her or something, just let me know and I'll try to stick it somewhere! Thanks for reading, it really means a lot to me.**


	5. Who's who

**I'm back and I do not own the PJO series or the HOO series. You want proof? Too BAD! Sorry, I am really hyper today.**

Frank's POV

I woke up with a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. I knew we had a quest today, so I blamed it on that, but I just couldn't get the lines of our prophecy out of my head.

"Ruins shall fall from a moment of bliss…" I trailed off. Clarisse, my Greek half-sister was looking at me strangely.

"Frank." She came and sat down next to me on the bed.

I immediately stiffened. Clarisse was known for being the daughter of Ares, so she would skewer you without thinking twice if you even so much as looked at her wrong.

"I know that I'm not really the greatest at figuring out emotions, but it seems to me that you're taking this way too seriously. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you're thinking things through, but don't get caught up in every small detail. Sometimes, just looking at the big picture is enough. Besides, you're a son of Mars. You can take anything that comes your way." Clarisse gave a reassuring smile, which totally shocked me. I had always thought she hated me because I gave children of Ares a bad name by being so nice. It was sweet how she even went so far as to even make sure she said son of Mars, not Ares.

"Thanks, Clarisse. It means a lot to me." I choked out.

She smiled and left. Today was a day full of surprises, I guess.

Percy came by, and we walked down to breakfast together. I told him about my bad feeling, and he spent the rest of the walk thoughtfully moving.

"I don't really know, but most of the time bad feelings are signs of bad things to come." He mumbled pessimistically.

"Don't say anything to Hazel." I begged. Sure, Hazel was the daughter of Pluto, and a very strong demigod, but still, I liked to think I was protecting her, in a way.

"I won't if you promise to let me tell Annabeth. Unfortunately, no matter how brave you want to seem, keeping secrets from the smartest girl at camp is a really, really, bad idea, especially if you're her boyfriend." Percy grinned at me.

"Sure. Maybe she can make sense of it." I laughed.

We got to the dining pavilion and went our separate ways. I ate kind of fast, because I wanted to catch up to Hazel on our way to the Big House.

"Frank!" Hazel smiled when she saw me. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and grabbed my hand.

I clutched her hand and we walked down the path together. I kept sneaking glances at her. I couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful.

"So, what do you think that Chiron will do to us to make our demigod scent?" Hazel questioned.

"I don't know, but if he can remove demigod scents, then why doesn't he do it to everybody? I mean, gods, if you really think about it, it would be twenty times more helpful not to have the scent that sends monsters to you every five minutes." I complained.

Hazel nodded. "I know what you mean. I could leave camp more often if I didn't have the scent. Maybe I could even go shopping with Piper, like she promised. We did go to the mall one time, but we kind of were attacked before I could actually buy anything."

I laughed. "That's too bad."

"Guys!" We turned around to see Leo racing towards us.

"Hi, Sam-Leo." Hazel corrected herself. She still slipped up occasionally and called him Sammy, even though she knew his name was Leo. I guess old habits die hard.

"Hey." I greeted him. Just because his grandfather used to date my girlfriend doesn't mean I have anything against the guy. Whoa, that sounded horrible.

"We have arrived, Chiron." Leo said dramatically. He swept his arms into a bow, then stood up and waited. "You may now begin."

Thalia rolled her eyes. She scared me slightly, the way her electric blue eyes seemed to pierce into my soul and electrify me from within.

"Yeah, Chiron, could you please begin. I really want to know how we're getting rid of our demigod scent." Percy begged.

Even Nico looked a little interested at what Chiron had to say.

"Well, we are going to have to turn you into a family. Not like the family that you already are, but like a mother, father, children, aunt, and uncle family. We're first going to have to decide who is going to be what." Chiron explained.

"I call being the aunt." Thalia called out.

"Who'll be the dad?" Jason wondered.

"Percy should be the dad." Nico decided.

"If Percy's the dad, then Annabeth is the mom." Piper decided.

"Can I be the uncle?" Grover inquired.

"Yeah, you can be Percy's brother." Hazel told Grover.

"Thalia can be Annabeth's sister." I added.

"I'll be the baby!" Leo called out.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at once. "Leo is not going to be the baby!"

Percy stepped forward. "Okay everyone, let's vote on this. Who is going to be the dad?"

"Percy!" Piper yelled out. Everyone nodded.

"Okay then, how about the mom?" Percy moved on, feeling a blush of embarrassment creep up his cheeks.

"Annabeth!" I yelped.

"Aunt?" Percy asked.

"Thalia!" Leo cried out.

"Uncle?" Percy asked next.

"Grover!" Thalia decided.

"Okay, so if we have all the adults, who is going to be the oldest kid?"

"Jason." Piper spoke up.

"The children cannot be older than six." Chiron added sheepishly.

"Jason should be six, Piper and Frank five, Hazel and Leo four, and Nico two." Thalia suggested.

Percy nodded. "That sounds good."

"Wait, so we have six children?" Annabeth squeaked.

"The monsters are going to think we are crazy." Percy grumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

** Done!**


	6. Changes Begin

**Okay, I am back, people! Thanks a ton for story alerting and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Let me know if you want to see anything specific on here, and I promise I will do my best to try and write it in. **

Leo's POV

I was practically dancing in place. I couldn't wait to see this magical device that could remove demigod scents and mash up our ages and probably do a ton of other awesome stuff!

Unfortunately, the "adults" had to go in first. That meant first Thalia, then Grover, and then Percy and Annabeth got to go in. I got really impatient just waiting, so I started ranting about random things. I really wish I had my microphone with me, so I could have a debate with myself and all of camp could decide if Hermione Granger should end up with Harry Potter or Ron Weasly, but everyone else would probably kill me.

Finally, FINALLY, the four adults came out. My mouth nearly fell open. I was shocked.

Thalia looked a lot like Annabeth, with everything from the blond hair, to the curls, except she still had her electric blue eyes. Grover looked like Percy with black hair and a goatee, and they both looked around the age of thirty.

Percy and Annabeth, on the other hand, looked exactly like themselves, except just a little taller, and just a little older. They could have been thirty something, but they totally didn't look it.

Then Jason got to go in. I was probably after Hazel, but I didn't push my luck by saying anything. We all waited silently for Jason to come out.

When at last he did, my mouth really did fall open. Jason's blond hair had been shaded the same shade as Annabeth's, but it was messy and wild, like Percy's. He had sea green eyes like Percy, but he looked more like Annabeth. His body type was like Annabeth's, built well, and he was slightly tan, like Annabeth. He looked like I would imagine a typical Californian guy stereotype.

"Jason, you look so cute!" Piper squealed.

Jason grinned proudly. "Thanks!"

"Piper, you're up next." Chiron called out.

Piper hurriedly went inside. We waited patiently, everyone playing with the adorable Jason.

"He has your eyes." Annabeth cooed.

"But he has your magnificent hair." Percy sighed.

"I'm not really your kid." Jason reminded them.

"I know, we're just practicing." Annabeth explained.

"Piper's out." Chiron informed us.

Piper was absolutely adorable. She had Percy's black hair, but it was curly, falling just down her shoulders. She had Annabeth's gray eyes, and she looked way more like Percy, with her face type and body build and stuff. She had big, puffy cheeks, and I wondered which adult that had come from.

"Piper!" Hazel "awwed".

"Frank." Chiron called.

Frank came out really fast. It was like he went in, then out immediately. Anyway, he had Percy's black hair, and Thalia's blue eyes, but he looked a ton like Uncle Grover. He had a small puff of hair falling right into his eyes, and Thalia scooped him up right away.

"What a cutie." Nico appreciated.

"Alright, Hazel, you're up." Chiron smiled.

Hazel was just like Frank, in then out. Was it a Roman thing? No, Jason took a while.

Hazel was a replica of Percy, except she was a girl. Only her eyes were Annabeth's eyes. Like Harry Potter!

I was dancing to go in next, but Chiron called in Nico.

"He's going to be youngest, so he'll need more help and time." Chiron explained.

After ten minutes, Chiron came back holding a baby Nico.

"Oh my gods!" Hazel sounded shocked. He was absolutely the cutest baby anyone had ever seen.

"I can't believe our Nico looks like that." I declared.

He had everything of Annabeth, but Percy's black hair. It was even curled around, like a prince's hair.

"I'm next. Right?" I begged.

"Right." Chiron led me inside. He had me sit down on the couches we were sitting down on last night.

"Close your eyes." He told me. "Or this could blind you."

I did as told, and suddenly, I felt an agonizing pain, like I was being crushed in a compact trashcan. It stopped abruptly, and I couldn't feel anything else. I took a chance and opened my eyes. Chiron quickly trotted over.

He took my hand and led me to a mirror before taking me outside.

I was a mix of everybody, from Percy's black hair, to having it curly like Annabeth's, to having blue eyes like Thalia, to having a body build like Grover's.

"Oh, Leo, you are so cute." Annabeth picked me up first. I never thought she could be so, I don't know, not stiff and stuff, but I guess that's what being a pretend mom can do to you.

"Alright, then, it's time to go." Chiron announced.

**Thanks for liking it, dudes! Please review! Sorry I didn't update soon, unlike most people, I get more use on the computer during school then summer, which is sadly slowly drawing to an end.**


	7. The Quest Begins

**I'm back again! Let me know if you like this and stuff. By the way, I sadly do not own the PJO or HOO series.**

Hazel's POV

At last, we were off! I was so excited, that I couldn't even sit still! Percy, I mean Daddy, drove us all in this ginormous van that everyone fitted into really easily!

I bounced around for a little while, but then Aunt Thalia told me to be quiet so that she could read the map, because she's dixmexic, just like all the other demigods. I mean dyslexic. I think. Dyslexic means not being able to read properly, right?

So, yeah, we were having so much fun! I watched all the scenery goes by really fast. Once, I saw a monster, at least I think so, but luckily it didn't notice us. Oh, yeah, I forgot all our demigod scents are gone.

"This is so much fun! Whee!" I yelled out, overlooking the fact that Aunt Thalia was still on the map.

"Hazel, please be quiet." Aunt Thalia was unnaturally patient today.

"Let's play a game." Jason suggested.

"Yes!" I agreed.

"No." Uncle Grover begged, rubbing his temple. Or was it temgirl? What did you call it?

"Look, I see a butterfly!" Piper shrieked.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I yelled. "I wanna see it!"

"Quiet!" Aunt Thalia reminded us.

"Sorry." Frank apologized.

"I can't find this mystical boat or whatever. Where is it?" Percy stressed.

Annabeth turned to give us all "hush, be quiet," looks.

I mean, Mommy. Oh, this is hard to get used to.

Leo leaped up in the air suddenly.

"I see it, Daddy!" He hollered.

"Where?" Daddy swerved his head across the water that we had at last reached. That was fast!

"Wahh!" Nico all of a sudden started crying.

"Oh, my poor baby." Mommy reached for him and comforted him.

"It's over there!" Leo pointed it out to Daddy.

"Yes, I see it." Daddy unbuckled and unlocked all of the doors.

"Aren't you going to park the car somewhere?" Mommy asked.

"Nah." Daddy reached for me and helped me down. Then he helped Frank and Piper come out.

Mommy picked up Nico and held out her hand to Leo. Jason grabbed Aunt Thalia's hand, and Piper took her other hand. I grabbed Daddy's with Frank. Uncle Grover grabbed one suitcase from the trunk of the van.

"Chiron must have enchanted the bag." He informed Daddy. "This is all I could find."

"Either that, or the Stolls have our other nine bags." Daddy laughed.

"Come on, let's go." Aunt Thalia encouraged us to move faster.

"I can't wait." I chattered. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I know." Jason acknowledged.

"Do you think they'll have a game room?" Leo hopped up and down.

"I hope so." Frank yelped.

"I have a headache." Uncle Grover told Daddy.

"I'll give you an Aspirin as soon we get on the boat." Mommy promised.

"I'm feeling one creep up." Aunt Thalia added.

"Is Aspirin candy?" I asked Daddy innocently.

"No!" He gasped. "Don't ever eat anything unless Mommy, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Grover, or Daddy says it's okay to eat. It might look like candy, but really its medicine."

I made a face. "Yucky medicine?"

"Very yucky." Daddy nodded.

"Look! It's the boat!" Piper screamed.

It looked fantastic. It was huge, bigger than even Daddy, and silver. It was very pretty, with sparkles in the sunlight. A place for where we climbed up was settled down just for us.

"Let's go!" Jason pulled Aunt Thalia enthusiastically.

"Hurry up!" Leo shouted.

We didn't even really stop to figure out anything, we just ran right up the rail thing.

As soon as Uncle Grover put down the suitcase, three people ran over to us.

"Excuse me. This is not your ship." One said.

"Our tickets are for this one." Daddy showed them some papers.

"I see. That is correct. Well, sir, if you would please come this way, we'll show you to this bedroom. Eugene, take their bags. Only one suitcase, ma'am? Very well."

Eugene grabbed the bag from Uncle Grover. If I looked closely, it looked like Eugene only had one arm, but I didn't look too closely, because Eugene noticed.

He smiled, with sharp, pointy, peeling yellow teeth. I squeaked and clutched Daddy's hand tighter.

I heard a horn blow, and the ship started to move slowly.

"We're going! Piper screamed.

"Yippee!" Jason joyously yelled out.

I grinned. Our quest was at last starting!

**Well, I'm done for this one. I'll try to update soon. I think after this chapter, the rest of the chapters will be in POV of Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, or Grover, because their POV will make a lot of more sense than one of the kids POV.**


	8. Our New Room

**I am back! Sorry I didn't update soon, because my mom took away the laptop because of my little brother.**

Annabeth's POV

Eugene carried our bag down to a lovely little room that we were to stay in. It had six queen sized beds, and one king sized bed. Presumably, Percy and I would sleep in the king sized bed, and the kids, Thalia, and Grover would be arranged in the other six beds.

As soon as Eugene left, Percy kicked the bag into the closet and lay down on our bed.

"Percy, don't do that." I scolded gently. I went back to the closet and set up the suitcase nicely.

"Sorry. I'm tired from driving all that way." Percy protested.

"Mommy, can we explore the boat?" Jason pleaded. "Please?"

"As long as somebody goes with you." I consented.

Jason ran over to Percy.

"Daddy, will you pretty please with a cherry on top come with us

"I'm tired right now." Percy sighed.

Hazel gave him her best puppy dog face. "Puh-leaze?"

"Oh, alright." Percy hoisted himself up and followed the five kids out. I handed Nico to him before he headed outside himself.

"I think he needs some air." I winked.

Percy rolled his eyes and gave me a quick kiss.

I turned back inside where both Thalia and Grover were fast asleep on their own beds.

Suddenly, the boat hurled to the left, then to the right. I was the only one who felt it, though, because I was the only one whose body reacted and flew through the air.

I groaned and sat up dizzily. Did this boat only want to kill me? Was that its master plan?

**Okay, I'm sorry that this one was so short. I'm kind of running out of ideas. Please give me some! Anything about the story/plot, I will take! I really want to finish this story!**


	9. Percy & Kids

**Hey! I'm back! I haven't been updating, and I totally apologize! But- I do kind of have a life other than sitting by my computer checking my email every thirty seconds (cough, cough, no, cough, cough.)**

Percy's POV

As soon as we were out of Annabeth's sight, I ditched Nico at the nursery. I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to take care of someone that small! At least this way, he was getting the attention that he deserved.

We went up, down, side, and to the other side. Jason was leading us around like lost puppies.

"I wonder what this door is!" Jason started to yank open a door.

"Wait, Jason!" I quickly intervened. "This door says only people who have the authority to come in can come in."

"Huh?" Leo brilliantly spoke up.

"It means that only the people who are allowed to come in can go in." I explained. Thank the gods; this machine that took away our demigod scents took away my dyslexia and ADHD, too!

"Cool!" Piper yelled. "Are we allowed to go in?"

"No. Only the people who work here can come in." I added.

"Aw." Hazel sighed. She wrapped her arms around my leg. "Can you work here, Daddy?"

My heart melted, but I kept my head clear. Hazel was adorable.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but if I worked here, then you would almost never get to see me." I didn't mention that we were on a quest, and that if I worked here, they would never see me again.

Hazel let go of me and started following Jason and the others, who were again off somewhere.

I almost bumped into Frank, because I hadn't noticed they had stopped. The several of them crowded behind me fearfully, and I looked up to see why they were so scared.

Eugene was standing there, smiling menacingly at Hazel and Frank.

"Hello, there." I kept my cool.

"Hello, sir. You're having fun, I assume?" Eugene asked grimly.

"Absolutely." I smiled, holding Hazel's hand.

"I am pleased to hear that, sir. However, we are not pleased to tell you that you are not supposed to be on this ship." Eugene glowered at the kids.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, feigning shock.

"I mean this!" Eugene struck out, and suddenly, I saw him as a normal demigod would. His teeth were disgusting, yellow and peeling and he only had one arm, which was a poisonous green tentacle.

"Guys! Get out of here!" I yelled. "Go tell Mommy! And Jason, get Nico from where I ditched him, sorry, where I left him!"

Somehow, through their six to two year old minds, they realized that what I was screaming was pretty important and rushed away.

I hoped Jason would get Nico, but I had faith when I saw him run towards the nursery.

I myself drew out Riptide and avoided another strike from his tentacle. What kind of mythical monster was this?

I somersaulted out of the way, and evaded another blow from the monster.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps running. I didn't dare look over to see who it was, but I prayed to Poseidon that it was Annabeth, or Thalia, or even Grover.

"Percy Jackson!" I heard Annabeth snap.

I winced as I stabbed Eugene.

Annabeth jumped in and speared Eugene in the back. He disintegrated into ashes, and I looked at Annabeth.

"Not one day, Percy, one day on the ship, and you managed to have a monster attack you?" Annabeth ranted.

I looked at her helplessly and said the brightest thing that showed up in my mature, fatherly mind.

"Oops."

**So, do you like it? Do you hate it? I must thank LazySundayGirl for this idea. Thank you! So, what's up with your thoughts? Talk to me, people! I must hear more! TELL ME! Or I will sic Eugene on you! He will eat!**


	10. Thalia & Hank & Sunblock

**I have to say, I don't own PJO or HOO, and thank you little brother for the idea of having Percy "ditch" Nico. Okay, now that the disclaimers are over, let's start!**

Thalia's POV

By the time Percy and Annabeth had come back from the monsters, Annabeth had worked herself into a foul mood. She had managed to convince herself that Percy hated her for yelling at him, but she just couldn't get over the fact that he'd left her poor little baby Nico at the nursery.

Gods, I would have done the same thing, and I tried to tell her, but she wasn't in the mood to listen to reasonable words.

Instead, I played with Jason and Hazel, then we started on a competitive game of hide and seek, and then it was who could annoy Uncle Grover the most. I have to say, I was only beaten Percy.

"Percy!" Grover screeched loudly, as Percy began bouncing an apple around Grover's head.

"Am I annoying you now?" Percy smirked.

"Yes." Grover sighed. "Now give me my apple back."

I hung my head in defeat. Around us, the kids were laughing so hard, they had tears on their cheeks.

"Hey, Thalia, could you run up to the deck and see if there is a store that sells sunblock?" Annabeth called from the kitchen. "I think Chiron forgot to pack some in our suitcase."

"Sure." I got up and searched for my shoes that I had thrown off somewhere.

"Your shoes are in the shoe rack." Annabeth said dryly.

"We have a shoe rack?"

"Just get the sunblock." She snapped.

"Going, going."

I put on my shoes, grabbed ten dollars from Grover's outstretched hand and, started off.

"Okay, so now where is the store?" I murmured to myself.

I decided to ask directions. I approached a lifeguard. He was obviously a demigod, I could tell from his buff body build and his muscular look. He was also flexing his biceps at some girls, which was totally grossing me out, but I sucked it in. He could probably give me directions.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up.

"Yes? Can I help you? The name's Hank. Did you come here to get a piece of me, like every other girl does, you hot thing?" Hank winked.

I almost wanted to puke. Gods! I was thirty! He must have been seventeen! I took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that "hot thing," was vibrating in my brain.

"No. I'm looking for a store that sells sunblock." I stated matter-of-fact.

He stared at me like I had dropped from another planet. Who could possibly not be interested in him? Ugh.

"Sorry, I can't help you in that department." He finally broke out of his idiotic staring when I gave him my best huntress look.

I walked away quickly, my burning rage threatening to overtake me. Did he not realize that I was a huntress? Or at least, couldn't he see that I was thirty something? Over half his age!

I looked up to see where I was walking. Oh. I found the sunblock store.

I bought the sunblock and hurried back to my room before everybody wondered where I had run off to. This time, I took the route the other direction from Hank.

**Okay, thanks for all the reviews! This time, I took the idea from beautifulAthenagreyeyes! I don't know if your eyes are gray, but your ideas sure are beautiful, and worthy of Athena!**


	11. Grover and Justin Beiber

**I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I was using this laptop that we ended up returning, and the rest of the computers/laptops in our house didn't have any Microsoft or anything like it to update on! I'm using my mother's work laptop. I'm SO sorry. **

**Anyway, I don't own PJO or HOO.**

Grover's POV

Thalia was exceptionally mad when she got back from the sun block store, although I couldn't imagine why. She practically was breathing in lightening, so we all stood clear of her awkwardly.

For some reason, when I was turned into a human man, (which I was NOT happy about, believe me!) I seemed to have gotten a teenage girls hormones or something. I had these crazy mood swings, and crazy urges to declare my love to some guy named Justin Bieber. I know. I was trying to hide it, but instead, I just ended up with horrible migraines.

And nobody understands me! Percy just keeps trying to make my life a joke, (which it is NOT) and the kids just drive me insane with their begging me to sing some song called "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Who wrote that song? Definitely someone who cannot even dare to match the awesomeness of Justin Beiber, and his "Mistletoe."

I sighed. While all these kooky thoughts bombarded my brain, Hazel jumped on my stomach.

Annabeth looked at me worriedly. "Grover, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine." I replied moodily.

Annabeth bit her lip, but she turned away and went back to tending to Frank, who had heroically banged his knee trying to save Hazel from Leo and his fire hands. Boys. Did I just say- I mean, think- boys?

Percy seated himself next to me on the couch. "Grover…"

I turned to glare at him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Percy continued gently.

"I'm just fine." I stubbornly mumbled.

"I think you should take a nap." Percy advised. "Maybe your headache will go away."

"How do you know I have a headache?" I asked.

"You holding your head and groaning is kind of a big hint." He grinned sheepishly.

"Daddy, I want to play!" Piper hopped on him. I picked up Hazel and dropped her on top on of Percy, as well.

I got up and took a stroll out the door.

"Maybe some air will help." Annabeth approved.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I pulled a jacket on and headed out for the door. I'd better get my space before dinner.

**I am not the biggest fan of Justin Beiber, really, and so I am kind of making fun of him in this chapter. If you like Justin Beiber, I sincerely apologize for my making fun of his singing, and stuff. But some of his newer songs are pretty nice. I do like some of them. (Don't ask me to name what songs I like. What are the names of even one of his songs again?)**


	12. The First Dinnner

**I don't own PJO, or HOO. Okay, so some people have been wondering when I'm going to get to the real action part (which I have been wondering myself) so I'm going to say that bear with me for a couple more boring chapters while I get some stuff that will make more sense with the story as a whole out, and then I will fight! (Even though I'm not good at writing fight scenes.)**

Piper's POV

It was time for dinner! I was so excited to go, because I am starving! Annabeth - wait, I mean, Mommy – decided that we should eat out today, because she wasn't in the mood to make anything. She kept giving meanie face looks at Daddy, even though I wasn't sure why. I hoped that they weren't fighting.

"Well, what do you want for dinner?" Aunt Thalia asked us. Daddy got up to go get Uncle Grover from wherever he was outside.

"I want to go out!" Jason yelled.

"I want McDonalds!" Frank pitched in.

"Taco Bell's the best!" Leo shouted.

"Burger King, please, pretty pretty please!" Hazel begged.

"Give me Chinese!" I screamed.

Aunt Thalia glanced around at us. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Come on, let's go." Mommy called. She picked up Nico gently and motioned for the rest of us to follow her. Nico looked around almost fearfully when we stepped out of our room.

He fidgeted around so much, Mommy almost dropped him twice.

Aunt Thalia hurried over.

"Here." She offered to hold Nico for Mommy.

Mommy handed him over and reached for Leo and Jason's hand. Hazel, Frank and I crowded around her closely packed, so that we didn't get lost in the empty hallway. Hey, you never knew when it could get crowded. Better safe than sorry, right?

Daddy and Uncle Grover met up with us when we got down to the first deck, where all the food stores were. Daddy picked up Hazel, and took Frank's hand, and I was carried by Uncle Grover.

"What's wrong with Nico?" Daddy asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm not sure." Mommy answered coldly.

"He's been acting unsettled since we left the room." Aunt Thalia added.

"Maybe he isn't too pleased with all the light." Daddy snickered.

Jason laughed, too, but I knew he didn't have a clue about what was going on.

Mommy led us over to some fancy-shmancy restaurant called Corner Bakery, even though I've been to fancier ones with my other dad.

We took our own seats, and Uncle Grover and Aunt Thalia went to order. Jason went with them, because he wants to act all big and stuff. I know it's all an act, though, because he's only a year older than me.

At last, our food was served. At least it was brought to our table, instead of us having to go get it.

The adults all sat and ate silently in a serious, stony silence.

Hazel and I decided to play a fun game. We tried to use our spoons to shoot our food into each other's mouth. It was a ton of fun until Mommy told us to stop.

She didn't look at us, or anything, just stared angrily at Daddy, and that's what made her telling us to stop a lot scarier.

So our first dinner together was no fun.

**Dun dun dun. Anyway, thanks a lot for bearing with me on this.**


	13. Dancing To The Ocean

**I do not own PJO or HOO. I'm baaaaaack.**

Percy's POV

I wondered why Annabeth was so angry and upset with me. It was as though I had done something wrong without knowing it. I almost felt as though I had cheated on her! It felt horrible.

Thalia kept giving me sympathetic looks, while Grover muttered about Justin Beiber. That was just strange.

And of course, the kids were silent. It was a cold, hard silence, the kind that happens when there is angry tension in the air.

I think they were a little freaked out. I let my mind wander for a minute. Why were they little kids in the first place? It didn't really seem like they could do anything to stop the whole mess, if there was really any problem aboard. I mean, the last time we fought a monster; they didn't do anything until I told them to find Annabeth.

Dinner was finished, and we all got up. I paid the bill and left a handsome tip. Hey, it wasn't our money anyway!

Everyone looked tired, so we headed back to our cabin. Annabeth handed Nico over to me, and I got the message. Change his clothes to something appropriate for bed.

"Hey!" I protested. "I don't want to change Nico!"

"He's a boy. You're a boy." Annabeth glared at me.

"Yeah, but he's also one of my friends! There is no way I'm changing him." I handed him over to Grover.

"What? No, no, I, um, have a headache." He objected.

"Sorry, G-man. It's all up to you. Anyway, let's get you guys ready for bed." I turned to the kids.

Hazel and Piper went with Annabeth and Thalia to get dressed in the bathroom.

I stopped Annabeth just before she went in. "Change into something fancy. I want to show you something after the children fall asleep."

I may have imagined it, but I thought I saw a spark of hope in her eyes before it was once again extinguished by her never-ending pride.

"It better be good, Percy Jackson." She growled.

I could at least pray to the gods that I saw it.

Jason and Frank changed without an issue, and then we all turned away pointedly while Grover changed Nico.

Grover complained loudly the whole way through it, and Nico fussed and was being just as noisy.

"Um, Daddy?" Leo suddenly said. I looked down to see his pajama bottom on his head, and his shirt sleeves with one leg in each one.

"Oh, Leo." I sighed. I helped him get changed the right way. At least he was wearing underwear, thank the gods.

"We're done." I called, and the girls piled out of the bathroom. We settled everyone in their own beds.

"Now go to sleep." I told them.

Annabeth turned off the light and headed back into the bathroom to change into some dress. I pulled on a suit that I found in the closet in the dark. Believe me, doing that took some talent.

Annabeth came out, and we slowly stepped outside.

In the dim light, I slowly drank her in. She was beautiful. She was wearing a simple light blue dress that hung around her in all the right places. She was wearing matching light blue slippers, and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. She looked like a princess worthy of Olympus.

"Come on." I murmured, after we got down staring at each other.

She followed me over to the side of the boat, where I took her hand in case it rocked. I focused all my energy on the water, and then I grabbed her in my arms and jumped over the side.

Water caught us smoothly, and drifted up down to some water that was solid, almost like a see through floor. Underneath, we could see the ocean.

Annabeth hadn't gotten wet, because I was still holding her when the water had rushed up to meet us, but she was looking very curious now. She probably had a million thoughts running through her head at the very moment. That's my Wise Girl.

"Wow." She finally said.

"I wanted you to come see this. I wanted us to have a dance together, in a more private area then the ballroom." I explained to her.

She smiled dreamily, and put her arms around me.

"Wait, we have no music." She suddenly remembered.

"Oh, yes we do. We have the music of the ocean." I reminded her. We closed our eyes, and I listened to the familiar roar of the waves, the chattering of the dolphins, the horn of the boat, the millions of tiny little voices coming from the ship.

Annabeth started to sway gently, and I copied her movements. I let the sound of the peaceful air move me, and we began dancing.

I twirled her around, and all I could think was that I didn't want anything in the world to ruin this moment.

**I think that that's a pretty good ending to a chapter, right? R&R please, and I'll try to layer on the percabeth in the next few chapters. Anyway, more action coming soon.**


	14. Darkness

**Well, okay then, I'm back. I'm going to have to make this a quickie! Sorry!**

Annabeth's POV

By the time Percy lead us back to the cabin, I was in the depths of the Isles of Blest. (**Is that what it's called?**)

We had danced for a long time, and everything wrong between had just disappeared. I wasn't mad, and Percy didn't care anymore about how mean I had been acting. Everything was just perfect, and I didn't want to say a single word to ruin the fantabulous night.

Until I suddenly remembered my duties as a "mother."

"Oh no!" I pulled from Percy reluctantly.

"What's the matter?" He asked, concerned.

"The kids! What if all the loud noise from the horn and the parties that are going on have woken them up?" I asked. I felt very bad, knowing that I had totally forgotten about the rest of my "family."

Percy frowned. "You're right."

"Was there ever any doubt?" I teased softly. "It's okay, I'll go talk to the captain about it. You go back to bed. I'll join you in a few minutes."

Percy didn't look as though he wanted me to leave him, but I kissed him on the cheek and he nodded. "Alright."

I got up to go find the way to the captain's quarters, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Be careful." Percy called after me.

"I always am." I told him sweetly, before melting into the shadows so that he couldn't follow me. The loyal boy would make sure I got to the cabin first before he even thought about changing out of his uncomfortable tuxedo.

I watched him go back to our cabin uncertainly. After he was gone, I headed over to a crew member.

"Excuse me." I smoothly explained my worry.

The man nodded and motioned me over to an empty hallway.

"Our captain's room is just at the end. It is the last door." The man told me in a raspy voice.

I thanked him and began the walk down the dimly lit hallway to the only door at the end. My footsteps echoed down the hallway, and I very suddenly got shivers down my spine.

I refused to give in to my irrational fears, and continued down the hallway. When I at last reached the door, I raised my hand to knock, when the door creaked open.

I stuck my head in. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Captain-"

I broke off. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and everything went dark.


	15. Jason's Still Awake

**I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I don't own Percy Jackson or anything but the plot in this story.**

Jason's POV

I knew I was supposed to be asleep, but I heard Mommy and Daddy slip out earlier and I wanted to know what was going on. I listened quietly until I was sure that everybody was asleep, and then I crept out from my bed, and made my way to the door.

It opened before I had a chance, though, and Daddy almost stepped on me.

"Jason!" He hissed. "What are you doing still awake?"

I shrugged. "Sorry. Where's Mommy?"

"She went to go talk to the captain. She's going to kill me if she knows you weren't asleep!" Daddy scooped me up and carried me back to my bed.

"I don't want to sleep there!" I whined, trying to keep my noise level down so nobody else woke up.

Daddy sighed. "Let me change, Jason. Then I'll see about where you can sleep."

"Okee-dokee." I replied.

Daddy dumped me on his bed, and then grabbed something and headed for the bathroom.

He was out faster then I expected him to be, and then he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Where do you want to sleep tonight, Jason?" Daddy asked; the picture of patience.

"With you!" I told him brightly.

Daddy looked confused. "With me?"

"Yeah! I wanna sleep in that big bed that you and Mommy have!"

Daddy took a deep breath, and held it in for a minute.

"Where is Mommy?" He mused. "Alright, Jason. I'll let you sleep in Mommy's and my bed, as long as you let me go out without following me. I'm going to look for Mommy. I think maybe she got lost, okay?"

"Yessir!" I saluted him. "I cross my heart and hope to-"

"Good." Daddy cut me off before I could finish.

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. Then, without any more interruptions, he waved good-bye and snuck out the door.


	16. Where's Annabeth?

**Yeah, I don't own anything. Besides the plot. That's kind of mine.**

Percy's POV

I knew that I probably shouldn't be worried. Even the gods knew that Annabeth could take care of herself. But I had a bad feeling in my gut, and you didn't become the Savior of Olympus without trusting your gut instinct.

It didn't occur to me that I was still in my pajamas. In fact, it didn't even occur to me that people were pointing and staring. I just figured that there must have been some stupid clown right behind me or something.

I raced to where I had left Annabeth last. There was an empty hallway behind a security guard. My whole body was screaming that the hallway was the key to my girlfriend. Or my…wife? Wait, what do I call her in relation to me right now? My girlfriend, fiancée, or wife? Huh? Oh well, no time for that right now.

I stepped smoothly to the security guard.

"Hey, dude, I think I just saw someone stealing something at the gift store." I told him. He stared at me blankly, before calmly wandering away. If there was any doubt lingering in my mind that this wasn't just a normal cruise line, it was sure as Tartarus gone now.

I hurriedly walked down the hall, keeping an eye on everything around me. I saw a door up ahead, slightly ajar. Without even pausing to knock, I stepped in.

On the ground, crumpled unconsciously, was Annabeth.


	17. Thalia's Freaking Out

**Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating. My life has just been hectic recently. Hopefully now that Thanksgiving break is on the horizon, this storm of stuff will calm down enough for me to update more frequently than I have been.**

Thalia's POV

They were gone. My "sister" and my "brother-in-law" were missing! I'd woken up about a half hour ago, only to notice that Jason wasn't in his bed. I'd almost freaked out, but then I realized he was sleeping in Percy's bed. Only-where were Percy and Annabeth?

I searched the whole room frantically, thinking that maybe they had fallen asleep on the couch or something. No such luck. They were gone!

Silently, I stalked over to Grover.

"Foooood." He groaned as I woke him up.

"Wake up, Goat-boy. I'm going to take a walk. You're in charge. If anyone else goes missing, I'll kill you." I hissed into his ear. I didn't take a chance that he would realize that Percy and Annabeth were gone, too, and insist on coming with me. In two strides, I was out the door.

I turned the corner, instinctively wincing when the harsh hallway lights burst onto my unprotected eyes-and ran right into Percy, carrying what looked like a sleeping Annabeth.

"Percy Jackson! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you? What happened to you two? If you say that you were just sneaking out to get some fresh air or something, I will murder you!" I screeched.

Percy looked at me frantically, and began explaining what had happened.

As he did so, I took a careful look at Annabeth. I realized that she was wearing a dress, and not what she had told me would be her pajamas. Her hair was rumpled, in a big knotty mess, and there was a slight bump on her head, where I would clearly see someone had hit her.

"Thalia." I looked up as Percy finished his story. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Perce. I don't know." I told him grimly.


	18. Oh No!

**Do NOT OWN! :P**

Annabeth's POV

As my eyes opened, the first thing I saw was Percy's face, looking down at me, concerned.

In a flash, I remembered what had happened.

"Oh my gods, Percy! Someone wants all of the mortals off the ship. Whoever it is-was-whatever, is obviously not above using violence to get mortals off!" I squealed.

Percy's face scrunched up as he tried to process what I had just said.

"No kidding, Annabeth." Thalia grumbled.

"What are we going to do? And who is it, anyway?" Percy asked.

As I was about to state that if I knew I would solve the mystery, a loud shriek came from down the hall-our room!

We were up and running (even me) within a moment.

As we entered the cabin, I noticed that all of the lights were on, and the whole room was a mess! Holy Hephaestus, there was stuff thrown all over the place, in a big, obvious ransack of our living quarters! (At this point, I began wondering if I should get my head checked out. Who talked like that?)

"Oh my gods. Where are the kids?" Thalia gasped.

"And what happened to Grover?" Percy demanded.

I groaned and sank onto the bed.

**Ooh! What happened? Uh-oh! Grover, I hope your okay, but more importantly, what has happened to the kids?!**


	19. Hey, Where is Grover? Eugene Returns

**No preamble. I want to know what's happened!**

Hazel's POV

When I woke up, the first thing I realized was that I wasn't in the bed that I'd fallen asleep in.

I was on the cold, hard ground! I started to pout almost instantly, but then I decided to look around and see what was going on.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I called. I didn't see them. I didn't see Uncle Grover, or Aunt Thalia, either.

I did see Jason, though. I ran over to him and tried to wake him up. He didn't. So then, I ran to Piper and Frank. And Leo.

Leo was the first to wake up.

"Where are we?" He asked.

I shrugged in reply. "I dunno."

"I wanna go home!" Piper suddenly whined. I hadn't realized that she was awake.

"Shut up in there!" Somebody banged on the wall. For the first time, I noticed that we were in a cage! No, wait. What was it called? A soul? No, a cell! That's it! We were in a cell!

"Are we in jail?" Jason whimpered.

"Yes." The person who banged on the bars turned to face us. It was...Eugene! I gasped in horror!

"Yes, it's me! I'm back. I'm going to tell you my plans now, because that's how all evil villains work!" Eugene grinned maniacally.

"Somebody's been watching too many Disney movies." Frank muttered underneath his breath.

"Shut up, animal boy! Anyway. So, as I was saying, I'm going to rip apart all the rules on this ship, so that mortals like you can board, and then I'm going to kill all of them, so that the world will be cleansed of those foolish stupid humans!" Eugene grinned at us, like he expected applause.

"I'm hungry." Piper whined.

"I'm thirsty." Frank added.

"I'm tired." Jason grumbled.

"I have to pee!" Leo announced.

"I wanna go home!" I cried.

A look of pure horror passed over Eugene's face. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up all of you!"

We didn't. We just kept on complaining, getting louder and louder by the minute.

"No! You're ruining the plan!" Eugene shouted.

We didn't cease. Seek? Cease? Whatever the word is.

"I want my Mommy!" Piper wailed.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I added.

Eugene screamed in terror, and then took a flying leap, landing outside the ship, in the ocean! We heard the splash.

We started cheering, and then the door burst open, and Daddy and Mommy and Aunt Thalia ran in to save us.

"Yay!" Jason shouted, as Aunt Thalia hugged him in utter relief.

"Oh, thank the gods we found you." Mommy kept whispering, over and over again, into Leo's hair. I wondered if it was talking back to her, because she kept her face buried in it.

"Hey!" Daddy suddenly pulled away. "Where are Grover and Nico?"


	20. No More Justin Beiber!

**This is officially the last page! I mean chapter! I can't believe it! I just can't! Whoa, it just doesn't seem real! Anyway, I just wanted to say-or write- (sorry, you can tell it's late.) that I will certainly miss all of you, and I will miss this story, as well! I have not received a single negative view since I first put this story up. I appreciate it so much! Thank you, thank you, and just thank you. I was always worried that someone would tell me that it sucked, but no one has at all used those words, and I appreciate it so much! Thanks! Thanks! (Okay, I'll shut up now.)**

Frank's POV

To be honest, I was kind of scared when Daddy said that Uncle Grover and Nico weren't here. I felt bad, too. I'd totally forgotten about my little brother.

Mommy gave this little gasp, and I noticed that she was looking really white under the lights.

"Mommy, how come you look like a ghost?" I asked her.

"Uh huh." She answered, not really paying any attention.

"Hey, guys." Suddenly, Uncle Grover, carrying Nico, walked into the room. "I was, like, looking all over for you. I couldn't, like, find you. Anyway, Nico's, like, totally, like, fine. He was just, like, having problems with, like, the sun. He's, like, a bat or something. I took him to, like, the doctor. I, like, think."

With a flourish, he handed Nico to Aunt Thalia and skipped away, humming something that sounded like "Mistletoe." Or whatever, under his breath.

"Percy, please, just take me back home." Mommy murmured.

Daddy crossed over to her and picked her up like a baby!

"Mommy's a baby!" I shouted, looking over at Hazel. She narrowed her eyes at Mommy, and then cocked her head.

"She is a baby!"

The four of us ran around Mommy, Daddy, Nico, and Aunt Thalia, shouting that Mommy was a baby, until Uncle Grover and Aunt Thalia grabbed us, forcing us to be quiet.

"Come on." Daddy took us to the edge of the boat. Carefully, he jumped over the side. Uncle Grover, holding onto Hazel and Piper, followed first. Then, Aunt Thalia, grabbing the rest of us, jumped over. Daddy had made the water really cool, into this boat kind of thingie.

He started it, and we rode back home under the cover of the darkness.

When we got back home, Chiron was waiting for us.

"Welcome back, heroes." Chiron beamed at us, and then led us ceremoniously back to the Big House.

"You can turn back into yourselves together, if you'd like." Chiron offered.

Daddy nodded, and we all tramped inside. We waited, and I closed my eyes.

Soon, I felt an uncomfortable tug at my body, and my insides felt like they were being roasted. When my eyes opened, everybody was back to normal.

No one said anything. We just reflected on our crazy quest. Only Grover opened his mouth to say:

"No more Justin Beiber!"

**I'll miss you guys!**


End file.
